My poor baby
by Nightlife666
Summary: Maura is sick what can Jane do.
1. Chapter 1

Jane rolled onto her side and went to wrap her arms around her beautiful girlfriend to find no one next to her. The sheets were cold meaning the space on her bed had been empty for awhile. Jane sat up and looked around she heard the fan running in the bathroom and saw the light under the door. She walked toward the door and went to knock when a sound of vomiting came from the other side.

"Maura?"

There was a silence and then a clicking of the door unlocking. Jane walked into the bathroom and watched her lover rocking back and forth leaning on the bath tub. Maura was flush and sweating and she had vomit down the front of her. Jane knelt down beside her and stroked her cheek which felt like it was on fire.

"What hurts baby?"

"My whole body hurts. It's the strain from vomiting and the fever is giving me chills and. . ."

Her stammering was stopped by another wave of nausea and eventually throwing up whatever she ate yesterday. Jane held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Ok I am calling a doctor you may have food poisoning."

Maura shook her head.

"No I don't want to see anyone right now."

Jane shook her head.

"Fine then take this off and get in the shower you're covered."

Jane helped Maura out of her pajamas and into the shower. She made it warm enough to keep the chill away but not hot enough to cause one when she got out.

"Jane can you help me?"

Jane turned the water in the sink off after rinsing Maura's top off.

"What do you need sweetie?"

"Can you wash my hair I kinda. . ."

"I gotcha boo give me a second."

Jane slipped her tank and panties off and stepped into the tub behind the blonde. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane and buried her face into the brunette's chest. Jane hugged Maura to her pushing the water through her hair. She kissed her forehead and captured her face in her hands. She made her look up and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Let me wash your hair and then you can brush your teeth."

Maura nodded and let Jane wash her hair. Jane massaged the conditioner Maura liked into her scalp causing a moan to escape her.

"You ok?"

Maura just nodded. Jane turned her so her head was under the shower head and she pushed the soap and water through her hair. Maura's hands rested on Jane's hips her thumbs caressing the skin.

"Can you handle washing your body yourself or do you want me to do that too?"

Maura opened her eyes and the hurt and discomfort showed clearly in her face. Jane felt horrible for her. She picked up the lufa and squeezed her body wash onto it. She worked it into the mesh sponge and slowly ran it over Maura's trembling form. After she helped her rinse clean Jane turned the water off and helped her lover out of the tub. She wrapped her in a towel and started to dry her shaking body without hurting her.

"Maura you need to see a doctor. This could be more serious than you may think."

Maura shook her head.

"It's nothing Jane, its a stomach flu. I need to sleep and keep hydrated and try and eat something."

Maura walked toward the bed room and curled up wrapped in the towel. She looked so pitiful Jane's heart clinched. She pulled her trashcan next to the bed and curled up behind Maura. Wrapping an arm over her side slid her hand under the towel caressing Maura's stomach.

"I think you should put cloths on so you don't catch a chill on top of all this."

Maura shook her head 'no'. Jane didn't feel like arguing so she pulled the towel off Maura and pulled the sheet over her.

"You're not trying to take advantage of me are you detective?"

Jane laughed.

"No Doctor I would never do that. Go back to sleep I will call your office to let them know your sick."

"And then what?"

"Then I am calling the precinct to let them know I'll be taking care of you and I will be on call if the so need me."

Jane kissed Maura's forehead, which was slightly cooler than before and walked into the livingroom.


	2. Chapter 2

My poor baby part 2

Jane closed her bedroom door and picked up her cell. She called Maura's office and the precinct. The guys gave her a hard time until she told them Maura was sick. She then put a pot of water on the stove and added honey and tea blend her grandma used to use when her stomach was upset. It was foul tasting but it usually worked. Her phone rang and she hurried to answer it.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane it's mom are you all right?"

"I'm fine ma, what's the matter?"

"You father has some kind of stomach flu I was making sure you weren't sick."

"Ma I'm not but Maura is."

A distinct sound of a make throwing up was heard over the line followed by Angela Rizzoli.

"OOOOH there he goes again. Ok I am trying to get him to drink grandma's tea but he refuses."

"I was just about to bring Maura some."

"But some honey in it to mask that god awful taste. Stop being stubborn Frank and drink the Tea! I gotta go sweetie I'll come by later with some soup for you and Maura."

With that the line went dead and Jane shook her head. She went back to the kettle which was whistling and poured the hot water into the mug. She carried that and a piece of toast into the bed room and walked over to Maura's side of the bed.

"Sweetie wake up and drink this it will make you feel better."

Maura groaned and sat up. She looked at the mug with a distrusting face.

"What is it?"

"It's tea my grandmother used to make me drink it when my stomach was upset."

Maura looked like she wanted to start saying some kind of fact about herbal medicine that Jane didn't need to hear.

"Drink woman you can tell me all the facts you want about herbalism when you feel better."

Maura took the tea and drank some coughing on its nasty flavor.

"Oh god that's disgusting."

"Yes it is but all herbal remedies are. Drink it."

Maura looked at her and laughed.

"What?"

"Our rolls have been reversed."

"Yeah well. . . It's just something I know about that's all."

Maura smiled and gaining this tidbit of information about her lover. She held her breath and drank the rest of the tea trying to keep the taste at bay. She handed the mug back to Jane making a disgusted face.

"So bad."

Jane laughed and handed the toast to Maura.

"I'm gonna get your bed crummy."

Jane shrugged.

"I don't mind for now. Ma will be by later with some soup. Dad has the same thing you have."

Maura's mind went back to last night. They went out to dinner with Jane's parents and she and Frank had the same thing for dinner.

"Jane your Father and I ate the same thing last night. Maybe it is food poisoning."

Jane thought for a moment. She tried to remember what Maura and her Father ate. They both had some kind of fish.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital then?"

Maura really didn't want to go to the hospital and she had to admit she was feeling a lot better after drinking the tea. Jane waited expectantly with a smug look on her face. Maura threw her pillow at her grinning like a fool.

"Ok fine your tea helped I am feeling better."

Jane laughed as she caught the pillow.

"Is it killing you on the inside that something other than modern has medicine made you feel better?"

"Actually Herbalism has been used for thousands of years to cure anything from fever to the plague."

"Like I said babe there isn't anything you could Google search in your brain about the topic that I already don't know. My grandmother taught me a lot and I did a report on it in High school."

Maura smiled and took that as a challenge.


	3. Chapter 3

My poor baby part three.

Maura curled up under the blankets snuggling down to fall back to sleep. She was feeling much better thanks to Jane and that god awful tea she made her drink, but she was still very tired and aching from the strain that being sick put on her. She rolled her neck a bit trying to loosen the muscles there. Jane walked in watching her lover stretching her neck.

"Hey love you ok?"

"My trapezes muscle is very sore as are the muscles in my back."

Jane grinned.

"Ready for remedy number two?"

Maura looked at her skeptically.

"I don't have to drink or eat anything do I?"

Jane laughed, "No. But you do have to lie on your stomach and take your shirt off."

Maura gave Jane a sideways grin.

"Are you trying to seduce me Ms. Rizzoli?"

"I wouldn't think of it Dr. Isles. Now strip and roll over I'll be back in five."

Maura did what she was told.

Jane stood in the kitchen and pulled a bottle out of her cabinet. It had the oils of birch and Willow bark made to relieve joint and muscle pain. Jane liked how this one smelled; it reminded her of days at summer camp. She warmed the oils up in a boiling pot of water and walked back into her bedroom.

"Ok sweets this should help."

Jane poured some of the warm liquid into her hands and slowly began to massage it into Maura's back and neck.

"That feels so good."

Jane smiled and continued rubbing the oil over her lover's body.

"It smells nice too."

"Yeah it reminds me of when I was a kid."

"What is it made of?"

"Birch and Willow bark oil. It was a pain to make but so worth the effort."

Maura smiled into her pillow. Felling Jane's hands on her body was lighting it up like a camp fire. She felt tingles everywhere Jane touched. She tried to not make this into more than it was but her mind wandered to places that caused a flood of arousal to run through her body. She moaned as Jane worked on her lower back feeling her finger tips grazing her sides.

"You are enjoying this." Jane said.

"More than you know." Maura groaned.

Rubbing the last of the oil into Maura's skin she slid her body over Maura's bringing her lips very close to her ear.

"I have some idea love."

She placed a kiss on Maura's neck before getting up to wash her hands. Maura lay still not sure if she wanted to move.

"You can put your PJs on baby the oil is in your skin and dry."

'I don't want to. I want you to get back here."

Jane smiled and Maura's demanding tone but decided to play along. She climbed in bed next to the blonde putting her head close to hers.

"What can I do for you sweetie?"

Maura rolled over so she was facing Jane. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes dark.

"You are the biggest tease do you know that?"

Jane's smile grew as she ran her fingers along Maura's face, the heat of her skin giving her pause. She leant forward placing her lips on Maura's forehead.

"You have a fever again love."

Maura rolled them over so she was on top of Jane, The cold air hitting her heated skin causing goosebumps on her bare breasts and her nipples to harden. Maura placed her hands on Jane's breasts holding herself up. A moan escaped Jane's lips at the contacted.

"You know sex is a great way to break a fever." Maura said.

Jane grinned up at her. She slid her hands up Maura's ribs moving to cup her full breasts capturing her nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Maura arched into her hands and added pressure to jane's breasts.

"God Jane."

A knocking on the front door caused Maura to nearly leap off of Jane.

"Calm down love. It's probably my mother with soup."


	4. Chapter 4

My poor baby part 4

Jane got up and answered the door. She made sure her bedroom door was closed before opening her front door.

"Hi sweet heart."

Angela Rizzoli walked in carrying a stack of Tupperware.

"Ma you said you were brining soup not food for two weeks."

"Well you never know how long you'll be inside for."

Jane shook her head and started helping her mother put the food away. She turned to put the soup in the microwave and she saw Maura come out of the bedroom now clothed in her silk pajamas.

"Hey baby why are you out of bed?"

"I'm a little hungry I thought I'd come see what your mother brought."

There was a look in her eye that sent a rush of want through Jane's body. She looked skeptically at her lover and pointed toward the microwave.

"I'm heating up some minestrone soup. Sit at the island."

Angela could sense something happening between the two women and she felt the urge to leave. But being who she is she let her curiosity out wrestle discretion.

"Did I interrupt something Janie?"

Jane looked at her.

"What'ya mean?"

Angela shrugged and turned back to putting the containers in the freezer.

"You two seem flustered that's all."

Jane looked at Maura, whose cheeks were turning red, then back at her mother. Angela looked at Maura and nodded.

"Well that would be my cue to leave. Sorry for interrupting dears."

Angela waved back as she walked out the front door. Jane looked aghast at the front door for a few seconds until Maura wrapped her arms around her waist.

"How the hell do you do that" Jane asked in a somewhat choked voice.

"Do what baby?"

Jane looked down at her.

"Get her to leave so easily."

"I didn't do anything sweetie you were here the whole time."

"I swear that woman. . ."

Maura slid her hands under Jane's shirt lightly tracing her fingers across her toned abdomen. Jane's breath caught and her rambling stopped. Maura's hands moved further up her lover's torso toward her breasts. Jane's eyes closed as Maura's finger tips brushed across her hardened nipples. Maura grinned up at the brunette.

"Let's go back to bed please." Maura asked trying to sound as innocent as her lust filled voice would allow.

Jane opened her eyes now darker than usual filled with her own lust. She nodded her agreement not quite trusting her own voice. Maura took her hand and led her back to the bedroom. Once in the room Jane's hands were on the front of Maura's top undoing the buttons one at a time her smoldering eyes never leaving Maura's. Maura felt Jane's fingers grazing the bare skin she exposed as she opened her shirt. She felt a shiver run up her back. Jane pushed the silk top off the blonde's shoulders grinning as she watched the goosebumps form all over Maura's skin. She grabbed Maura's hips and pulled her flush against her. She kissed her soundly. She loved the taste of Maura's lips but there were other parts of her she like the taste of as well. She picked her up and laid her down on the bed.

"Jane please. I need you."

Jane's hands slid down Maura's hips pushing the silk pants down. He fingers grazed her thighs causing Maura's muscles to twitch. Kissing the blonds chest and neck Jane could feel the moans escaping Maura sending another wave of desire through her own body. She kissed and nibbled a trail down the doctor's torso stopping just above Maura's center.

"Jane don't tease.

"I'm not teasing. I am enjoying you. You are so beautiful I want to memorize every part of you."

Jane was aware that Maura's fever hadn't diminished but was willing to give Maura what she wanted. If anything it would help her sleep. She moved herself to sit between Maura's legs. She leant forward kissing the blonde's belly down to her center. Lightly sliding her hands along Maura's sides toward her breasts Jane snuck her tongue out to graze along Maura's opening.

"God Jane," Maura groaned.

Jane grinned and continued her ministrations on the smaller woman. She flicker her tongue across Maura's clit causing the women below her to arch into her. She lightly grazed her finger tips across Maura's nipples as she flicked her tongue back and forth. Maura's hands flew down into her hair holding her there. Jane slide one hand down Maura's body and slide her fingers I deep into Maura's hot wet core.

"Uh! Jane," Maura cried out.

Jane slid her fingers in and out keeping rhythm with tongue. She felt Maura's body beginning to shake. She sucked Maura's clit into her mouth.

"AH!" Maura felt her body coming very close to the edge.

"Jane please I'm so close."

Jane lent up and replaced her tongue with her thumb. She kissed her way up to Maura's breasts and sucked a pink nipple into her mouth as she used her whole body to thrust her fingers deeper into her the blond pressing her thumb hard against her clit. Maura dug her nails into Jane's back hard enough to draw blood. Jane felt Maura's inner walls clinch around her fingers and her essence spill out onto her hand. Maura bit her lip trying to keep from screaming out as her orgasm crashed over her. Jane slowed her ministrations to slowly bring Maura down from her high.

Maura lay still her body glistening with sweat. Jane crawled up leaving kisses along her neck and jaw. She slowly pulled her fingers out of Maura so it wouldn't leave her feeling uncomfortable.


End file.
